Sacrifices
by forbiddenquill
Summary: The night Thalia died and Luke had no power to stop it.


Luke cursed under his breath as Grover helped him stagger to the top of the hill. His blonde hair was dirtied with blood and monster dust. His right arm was hanging loosely on his side, bleeding because a Hellhound scratched it. His shirt was tattered and his jeans torn. He could hear the Furies behind him, shrieking and flying over their heads. His heart was rapidly pounding in his chest. He hated what the gods were doing to them right now. He hated Hades for making their lives a living Underworld. And he most especially hated Hermes for leaving him and his mother.

Thalia was leading the group to the top of the hill. Her short black hair was tangled and sparkled with monster dust. She had a gash running across her pale cheek. She turned to look at them and her electric blue eyes twinkled with fear. Just like Luke, her punk and dark clothes were ruined. She clutched her shield Aegis in one hand.

She was holding little Annabeth's hand as well. Annabeth's blonde hair almost looked silver in the moonlight. She was crying really badly. Her clothes were torn and she was holding her dagger over her heart.

"We're almost there!" Thalia cried.

Grover almost cried in relief as well. His curly hair was a mess and his goat legs were doing all they can to support Luke who felt like he wanted to faint. They were so close now, so desperately close that he could taste the strawberries.

The rain was pouring hard on them like Zeus or Poseidon didn't want the group to reach their dream. They got to the top where they could a large house looming above them. That was paradise; that was their safe haven so why did Luke have this really bad feeling settling in his stomach? As he continued to stagger with Grover's arm around his chest, he could feel as if Death was walking with them, patiently waiting for someone to die first.

His blue eyes fixed on Thalia who summoned an arc of lightning to blast a Fury out of the sky. She looked so beautiful that Luke might just stumble and impale himself on his Celestial Bronze sword. They quickened their pace, just a few more miles away from that house when Thalia halted to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Young Annabeth asked, sobbing. Her gray eyes were red.

Thalia looked at Luke and he knew that face of hers—the way she tilted her chin and how her eyes were shining. She was forcing a look of courage and bravery. And that usually meant she was going to do something stupid.

Then Luke's brain clicked. "No, Thals, you are not going to do what I think you're going to do!"

Grover glanced over his shoulder and he whimpered. Luke knew that an army of the Underworld was chasing them but he had to make Thalia see sense. He wasn't going to leave her.

Her jaw tightened. Her eyes were full of fierce determination.

"Luke, if we go in there, the demigods might not be able to fend off the monsters," she growled, "I have to do this."

"_No!" _Luke cried, "You _don't_ have to do this. We—we can fight together, like we used to."

There were tears in his eyes. He rarely cried but Thalia was the only friend he had ever made. She meant something to him and she wasn't going to sacrifice herself for some noble cause or for other people. Thalia stared at him, her face pained.

"Forget the world, Thalia," he pleaded, "I can't live without you."

Then she cried. She _never_ cried. Grover looked stunned and Annabeth was tugging on his hand. She kept pointing behind them but Luke didn't dare look back. He kept his gaze on Thalia.

"If you die, I die," he said.

"No," she said, stomping her foot, "If you die, whose going to take care of Annabeth?"

Luke felt guilty. He looked at the girl whom they had rescued and his heart ached. He couldn't leave her as well.

"We don't have much time," Thalia said and she turned to Grover, "Take them to the camp. The monsters only want me."

"No!" Grover yelped, "Chiron told me to get _you_."

"I don't care!" yelled Thalia as she took out her spear. She looked strong and brave with those tears running across her face but Luke knew she was cowering inside. She really did think she had to do this. She had to die to save her friends. But he couldn't let that happen.

He stepped forward. Thalia gave him a pained look.

"Luke—" she began but he cut her off.

"I'm not going to leave you," he growled and he pulled out his sword.

"Don't be stupid—" Thalia sneered.

"What about _you_ then?" he nearly screamed, "I will _never_ leave you."

She sobbed. And then she did something he thought she would never do. She flung his arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. He thought his heart might just burst but before he could kiss her back, she turned back to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth began crying harder.

"Go!" she barked at Grover, wiping away her tears. "Keep them safe!"

The next thing he knew, Luke was being dragged away by Grover. His arm hurt a lot now but it was his throat that burned painfully. He was screaming at Thalia as she raised her spear and sent arcs of lightning against the enemy. She slashed with her weapon and kept her terrifying shield Aegis at the ready. He kept struggling to get out of Grover's grip but he was too weak. The only thing he could do was watch the monsters step closer to Thalia.

"NO!" he shouted.

But he watched in horror as a Hellhound leapt on her. The monsters surrounded her and with Luke screaming and writhing in pain, he thought he had gone mad. Thalia was gone and he was alone. His best friend was gone. Tears reached his tingling lips as he felt Grover push him towards the white house. He felt Annabeth holding his hand but he didn't want to go inside. He wanted Thalia to be with him, to be the one holding his hand while constantly shocking him with her powers.

"THALIA!" he cried.

There was no response except for the tremble from the earth that might've been Hades' laughter. He shut his eyes and shivered. Annabeth was hugging him.

"Thalia, Thalia," she kept muttering.

"We have to go," urged Grover, his voice cracking and his grip on Luke slackening.

Then the world trembled. There was a sound like an atomic bomb and when Luke opened his eyes, a single but massive arc of lightning destroyed the monsters. For a moment, he felt relief. Zeus had saved Thalia. She was still alive. He could still see her.

He was running now, running towards the top of the hill with Grover screaming at him to stop. He didn't care if he was in pain. He had to see her.

But once he reached the top, he stopped.

Thalia wasn't there. He looked around. Nothing but monster dust and the smell of ozone. She was simply gone. The only thing that stood there was a large pinecone tree and he dropped to his knees. His hand reached out to touch the trunk and his heart nearly failed.

Thalia Grace was truly gone.


End file.
